blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 94
is the 94th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Mars thanks Asta for his help, and Asta responds that it is great that Mars was able to save his friend. Fana asks if Asta is Mars's friend and gets excited about Mars having a friend. Mars tries to tells her that they are not exactly friends, but Asta says that they are friends. Asta then asks Fana about what happened to her, but Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Vanessa Enoteca show up and attack him while yelling at him for being reckless. Fanzell Kruger comes over and compliments Mars while also saying how he is glad that they are alive. Afterwards they asks Fana what happened to her, but she hardly remembers anything. Fana reveals that she survived the final trial but was thrown away for not meeting their expectation and also says that at that point she had her body taken over and was controlled. Asta asks about the third eye and pointed ears, and Fana replies that she does not know anything about that. Mars is frustrated that Fana went through that, but Fana tells him that there is nothing to get anguish over since they were able to meet again. Mars then tells her that he will never let her go again, and Fana replies that they will be together forever. Vanessa comments that things are getting hot around here, and Finral comments about how it is wonderful that Mars and Fana where able to be reunited while also crying tears of blood. Asta asks what is wrong with Finral, and Finral replies that he is jealous of them and wants the same thing. Noelle says that she is not jealous either while attacking Asta, which confuses Asta. Vanessa asks why the Eye of the Midnight Sun came to the Witches' Forest, and Fana says that they are after a magic stone. Noelle says that they will have to go see the Witch Queen about the stone, but Fanzell tells them that they have to go help Dominante Code and Mariella and the wounded witches first. Fanzell thinks about going to check up on Ladros, when he and Asta notice something. Fanzell says that Ladros' magic power should have disappeared. Suddenly lasers burst out of the forest. Fanzell tells everyone to run, but most of them are wounded. Ladros appears and comments about he was able to absorb it all even through it took a while. Fanzell says that there was nothing left of Ladros' power, and Ladros tells Fanzell that he fooled him by releasing all his magic energy. Seeing that Mars protected Fana with his body, Ladros asks why everyone protects others with their body, and fires another laser at them, but Asta steps in and counters the blast. Ladros tells Asta that he has nothing to do with this and to get lost, but Asta replies that he has everything to do with this since Mars is his friend. Fights *Asta vs. Ladros Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation